Like,Dislike Fairy Tail Fanfic
by Momo-senpi
Summary: "I like you there's no other I like you!"Gray said grabbing the pinkette's shoulders. AU Natsu x Gray.I got inspiration from Suki Kirai by Rin and Len kagamine.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Like, Dislike

By:Momo-Senpi

A/N:I was listening to Suki Kirai by Rin and Len. Most of the song is what Natsu and Gray are saying but with a short story I guess. I think I'll make this multi-chapters I don't know I guess

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy manga and anime belongs to its rightful owner. I don't own Len or Rin they belong to Crypton.

~Teehee~

_"I like you- I don't like you- I don't know... I don't like you! "Natsu yelled, his face resembled the color of his hair._

_"I like you. There's no other... I like you! "Gray said honestly looking Natsu in the eyes. "Do you like me Natsu? "Gray asked grabbing the blushing pinkette shoulders. Natsu covered his face in his hands trying so desperately to hid his blushing cheeks. "I don't know if I like you or don't like you."_

"Augh!"Natsu screamed at the memory he did not want to remember. "That guy's confessions are spinning inside my head! "He said running a hand through his spiked hair.

"Luc...Isn't there a middle area between like and dislike? "Natsu said looking at the blonde haired girl across the table from him. She looked up at Natsu and smiled shaking her head side to side. Natsu said and scratched his head out of irritation "I'm forced to make only one choice..."He grabbed his milk cartoon and began drinking the milk. "Well! The answer is already decided. "Gray said appearing out of nowhere arms folded, standing in front of the table Natsu and Lucy were sitting at.

"Wedding-That's right! The future is perfect!"Natsu spit out his drink blushing furiously."Eh!Ma, ma, ma, ma, **marriage**!Natsu stuttered standing up straight. Gray smirked and placed one hand under his chin his thumb and index finger out."Yeah, I want to live in a place with lots of trees, And about 3 kids~!"

Natsu faceplamed and looked at the other annoyed. "But wait-Were only 16 years old...You know that, right? Like going out...?"Natsu questioned as Gray grabbed both his hands in his. He smiled and Natsu blushed. " I like you!"Natsu blushed again and "Listen to me, idiot!"Before Natsu could finish his sentence the PA went off telling the students about an assembly that's going snatched his hands out of Gray's hands and ran to the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter's more in a story perspective now! I had fun writing this actually. I'm not a good writer like most of the other sensei's but I try my best to write fanfics! That is K+!This one's longer I is the last chapter anyway. Lucy makes an appearance because I love her ~ 3

Disclaimer: Not mine enough said. Well except the story.

During the speech principal Makarov was presenting Gray was constantly looking down at Natsu who was squirming his his seat. Lucy looked over at Natsu worried and asked if he was alright which he quickly replied he was fine. After Makarov's speech Natsu jumped out his seat and sprinted towards the auditorium doors leaving Lucy behind. Natsu ran to his locker and quickly grabbed his things, unaware of the fact that Gray was stalking him the whole time.

After grabbing his things he was reunited with Lucy who flicked him on his forehead for leaving her behind. As the two left the school with Gray following behind they passed an old shop called 'Igneels workshop'(A/N I'm not creative deal with it.).In the window was an white scarf with red lining that looked like dragon scales. "It's so cool…"Natsu said stopping in his tracks and making his way towards the shop. Lucy followed him to the window folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently."Natsu it's just a stupid scarf! Let's go already, beside the cost is more than what you get for your allowance." Lucy said matter-o-factly. Natsu sighed knowing Lucy was right-He didn't have enough money for his own lunch let alone have money for a scarf.

Gray silently watched the two from behind a street pole watched as his pinkette head went down in depression. As soon as the two walked away from the shop Gray ran inside of the shop and purchased the scarf planning on giving it to Natsu tomorrow" I can't wait to see his reaction!" Gray said smiling at the thought.

The next day Natsu was at his locker depressed taking out things he needed for the rest of the day." I wish I could've gotten the scarf…"Natsu mumbled to himself. "Maybe I should start saving my allowance instead of spending most of it on candy…"He shut his locker and turned to walk to his class only to bump his head against Gray's chest."Ow…What do you want?"Natsu said sighing very irritated right now.

"Here…"Gray said wrapping the scarf around Natsu's neck before smiling brightly. "Eh…Why di-"Before Natsu can finish his sentence Gray intervened. "You wanted to by this scarf on the way home yesterday I saw you looking at it. It's opposite of the schoolyard so don't worry about it." After Gray finished wrapping the scarf around his neck Natsu looked up at him before fingering the scarf. "R-really? I really don't like your type…"Natsu mumbled under his breathe. 'Is that why I'm reacting so much?' Natsu looked at the other arms folded."I suddenly get your sweet side but now I'm upset."Natsu blurted out without smirked "But even if I gently become a wise man Without a doubt! I really like you! No-problem just trust me." He said making the smaller male blush and hide his face in his scarf.

After school Natsu decided to go on without the company of his friend Lucy. He wrapped the scarf he had tightly around his neck that it covered his bottom half of his face making it look like a mask before pulling it back down. He walked towards his locker to stop when he heard the sound of a guitar. Natsu followed the sound of the rhythm to the schools roof and found Gray sitting near a vent." You lit my fire-shaking shaking It rises up and becomes a high pyromania "I love you!" I don't know for sure, but this probably the answer!" Natsu blushed knowing that Gray was singing about him in this song without a doubt. Natsu felt his heart beat faster and faster in his chest as he opened the door. He smiled and realized he too had feeling for the other.

Gray looked up surprised to see Natsu standing there. Natsu walked over to Gray and sat down in front of him smiling and blushing furiously. "Hey…were you singing …about me?" Natsu said looking at the other male. Gray blushed but nodded making Natsu smile. "I feel like I'm going to be dyed!"Natsu said giggling. Gray looked confused because of how quick the others mood and attitude changed. "I just realized that sweetness."Natsu leaned till his nose touched the Gray's" You're a bit of a pervert, but I'm being dyed with love. "He leaned in forward and kissed the others lips shyly before Gray took over .

The next day Natsu walked with Gray to school his hand intertwined with the others, smiling brightly. "Hey Gray…"Natsu said looking up at the other. "I finally understand like and dislike , because I like you!" Gray smiled " I like you ,there's no other like you.I like!"Natsu smiled standing on his tippy toes and kissed the other on his forehead.

Na,Na,Na,Na-

Like,Dislike…

A/N: YAY and done. I actually made this for my friend Sierra for her birthday because she love's Gray x Natsu as much as me. Love ya Sis! You're the best!


End file.
